Secrets Lie in Lust
by Athena R
Summary: One night of passion, one big mistake. What happens when Elena cheats on Stefan-with Damon. And she gets a little surprise of her own. Now they are all in more danger than ever before. will they survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Thanks those of you who have decided to read this story after reading Secrets of Love! It means a lot that you follow me. In case you haven't read it and you like vampire academy i suggest you go for it! (-:**

**Chapter 1:**

"Elena. I'm sorry. This is just how it has to be." Stefan said and turned away from me.

"Please Stefan, we can make this work. It will all turn out alright. We just have to give it time."

He faced me once again and I saw his soft brown eyes and brown hair that made me want to run my hands through it. I loved him so much. "How? This will never be alright. Katherine won't stop until she hurts you, that is, as long as were together. You know I am right."

"But I love you. And you love me. Two people who love each other should be together."

"No. They shouldn't. Now I think you should leave." Tears began pouring down my face. They dripped onto the floor as I tilted my head down to hide my face.

"Stefan..."

"Go." With that last word he left. Walking out of my life. The man- more or less- I loved. I bolted to the door trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I jumped in my car, started the ignition, and drove away.

The drive was a blur. I didn't know what was going on. I just couldn't process what was happening. Stefan broke up with me. I ran through the house and up the stairs without questions. Jenna had gone out with friends and Jeremy was at the grill. When I walking into my room Damon was waiting for me.

"Damon, Im not in the mood right now."

"Im sorry. Stefan. He's not himself. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Wait, did Damon Salvator just say he's sorry. Step right up ladies and gentlemen to see the vampire have feelings for the first time!"

"Elena." I walked up to him and melted into his arms and cried harder than I had all day while he stroked my hair and whispered, "It's ok."

I pulled back to look at him. His iced blue eyes stared at me with concern. They seemed to have a new found warmness. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I just had to see if you were alright."

"You've done your job. I'm not planning on throwing myself off a bridge. You can leave."

"Elena." He seemed as if he was contemplating whether to tell me something.

"Yes?" He pulls me to him once again. But instead of holding me he kisses me. His kiss sends shivers down my spine. It felt like electricity was flowing between us, pulling us closer.

He pulled away leaving me gasping for air. We held each others gaze for a moment before he said, "I love you, Elena."

"You l-love me?"

"Yes. Elena Gilbert- I am totally and completely in love with you and I can't deny it anymore no matter how much I want to." I was in complete shock. So instead of responding, I kiss him.

"I love you too Damon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WARNING! LEMONS!

We fell onto the bed, still in each other's arms. He unbuttoned my blue shirt slowly. So slowly that he was driving me crazy. When all the buttons were done he gently slipped the shirt off. My vervain necklace thumped against my chest.

I reach to pull it off but he stops me. "Don't. I want you to. Be able to trust me."

I smile at him and reply, "I already do." I take the necklace off and set it by my bed. He runs his hands along the skin that wasn't covered by my bra, making me shudder.

I pulled at the hem of him black t-shirt until it was off, exposing his chiseled chest. I ran my hands along each of his muscles. They were toned everywhere imaginable. Better than any of the models I had ever seen. I planted light butterfly kisses along his jaw line while he worked on my pants.

"Why do women these days feel the need to wear skinny jeans. They can't be comfortable. I can barely get them off."

"Shut up Damon." I could feel him smirking as he kissed me.

Our pants came off so quick that I barely registered the change. He slipped my panties off just as quick and with another kiss, slipped a finger inside me. I gasped at the sudden shock. He began to pump it, in and out, inserting another finger. I pressed my hand against his member and he moaned aloud.

I felt my orgasm rising. Making me groan. Just as I was about to reach my breaking point he pulled his fingers out of me. "What. Was. That. For?" I growl in his ear.

He looks at my bra and stares for a moment. "This just won't do." he says and rips my bra from the front.

"I hope you know that you owe me a new bra now."

"It's worth it." He licked one of my nipples playfully. I slid his boxers off revealing his member. And let me tell you- it was huge.

"Wow." I say a bit breathless. I heard him stifle a laugh. He positioned himself over my entrance. "What do you think you're doing?"

His face got a look of confusion. "Wait... What? I thought-"

While he was caught off guard I flipped us over so I was on top. Something I would never be able to do unless he was letting me. He kissed me again, our tongues wrestling for control. He entered me with one swift motion. He pumped in and out. Slowly getting faster. I call out his name as the tension keeps rising in our bodies. He flips us over once again, kissing my neck.

"Bite me." I say to him.

"What?" He stares at me in shock.

"Do it, Damon. Please."

He gives me another anxious glance before his fangs slide into my neck. It's like absolutely nothing I had ever felt before. Total bliss. We both reached


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So did you like the lemony goodness of the last chapter? I know I did! So I've been getting reviews telling me to make my chapters longer so I will deffinately try it. Thanks to those first 5 of you that reviewed. Keep 'em coming! I love to know how I'm doing and what you all want to see from this story! So, without furthur adue I present CHAPTER THREE! Bum...bum...bum...

Chapter 3-

"Elena? Elena!" I woke up to Jenna yelling at me from must have had a late night last night. I roll over to look at Damon. He was beautiful in every sense of the word and I truely loved him. But what did this mean for Stefan and I? I didn't really cheat on him. He broke up with me. Thinking about him now didn't hurt me nearly as bad as it had yesterday.

"Elena!" Jenna yelled once more. I heard her stopming up the stairs headed straight for my room.

"Oh shit!" I hissed under my breath. Damon's eyes popped open.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, instantly going on alert.

"Shh. Jenna. Hide!" He seemed to understand because he threw on a pair of pants and climbed out of my window with speed barely recognizable to a human. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I jumped in.

Jenna walked in a couple seconds later. "Yes, Aunt Jenna?" I ask, poking my head around the shower curtain.

"I heard noises from up here. It sounded like you were talking to someone." She glanced her head around looking for someone.

"Nope. Just me. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Bonnie wants you to call her."

"Thanks." Jenna turned on her heel andn left the bathroom, scanning the area just one last time.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist. "Want some company?" Damon. I should have guessed.

Except when I turned around I found Stefan was there instead of Damon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask him

"Well, I was planning on taking a shower with my girlfriend."

"What do you mean girlfriend? You broke up with me last night. Don't you remember? You told me that we shouldn't be together and how it was wrong."

"You believed that? It was just an act, Elena. Katherine was watching the house. I thought maybe we could trick her into thinking that we broke up. I just thought you were going along with it."

"So, you're telling me that you never actually broke up with me?" I ask him. My voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course not. I love you." He wraps me in a hug. This was just to weird.

I pull back almost immediately. "Stefan. I've got something to tell you."

"I know. It's alright. You don't need to feel bad. My feelings aren't hurt that you thought I was breaking up with you. I'm just glad we can be together now.

"Stefan, I don't think-"

He interrupted me and said, "I get it. You need time to process this. I'll leave for now and see you later." WIth that he left me in the shower alone. I was so confused. I had cheated on Stefan. WIth Damon! I closed my eyes for a good five minutes, letting the water massage my back and silently praying that this was just a dream.

I couldn't stand there forever so I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and walked into my room. I sat down at my vanity and started brushing my hair out. But which one of them did I love? I've loved Stefan since the first time I met him. But with Damon, we had this passion. I loved them both. I was just like Katherine. I was a slut. I had vowed to myself that this would never happen. That I would never hurt them both.

I glanced in the mirror at myself and caught a glimpse of something on my neck. I threw my hair to the other shoulder and examined it. Two small puncture marks. I graze my hand over them, bringing a smile to my face.

"Reminising?" I heard from my bed. I flip my head to see Damon lounged out accross my bed.

"Not quite."

His face dropped from his usual smirk to a frown. "I can fix it. Get rid of the bite if you wont. That way it wont scar and people will never know."

"No. That's not it."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Stefan came here."

"Yeah. I saw him while I was hiding. What did he say? Why do I need to kick his ass this time?"

"He told me that when he broke up with me last night it was because Katherine was watching the house. He was trying to trick her. He didn't really mean any of it."

"And now you think this was a mistake. Just fucking fantastic!"

"Damon... Don't be like this..."

"Fine. You and Stefan go to high school. Go to football games. Go on dates. But just remember, Elena. You told ME that you loved me. When he came to explain did you say it to him? I didn't think so." He left as soon as he said that. Out the window.

Tears were fighting to break free in my eyes. I wouldn't cry over this. It's what I wanted. I have Stefan and I'm not being Kathering. I should be happy.

"Bad Things"- my new ringtone- brought me out of my haze. I ran over to it and answered the call. It was Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the grill with me and Caroline to get some lunch. Then maybe some shopping?"

I decided then and there that nobody would ever know what happened between me and Damon. Not even Bonnie and Caroline. And especially not Stefan.

"That sounds like exactly what I needed right now. Pick me up in twenty?"

"Absolutely!

A/N: Hey everyone! To those of you who watch trueblood you should get that little insider I threw in. I hope you all like the story. Keep reviewing! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to take another second to thank those of you who keep reviewing and adding me to their favorites. It means a lot to me. I'm pretty sure this story will start kicking off in this chapter. When I write a fan fiction I have no idea what's going to happen I just write whatever comes to mind.

Two months later-

I stuck my head in the bowl once more and barfed up everything in my stomach. This was terrible. I couldn't go an hour without puking and I felt like I was going to die. I felt like my stomach was on a roller coaster at Six Flags.

"Are you feeling any better?" Stefan asked from the doorway of his bathroom.

"No. Go away. i don't want you seeing me like this. I must look absolutely awful."

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you finished?" He asked as I stood up.

"Yeah. There go's yesterday's breakfast."

We walked into his dimly lit room and I lay on the bed. I could have fallen asleep. And it was only eleven am. "Listen, I have to go away for a bit. About three days."

"Why?" I ask him.

"I've got some business to take care of. With other vampires. I would bring you along but you're too sick."

" I can go. It's not like I'm dying."

"Elena, you can barely walk. Since you were planning on staying here for the week I talked Damon into taking care of you."

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I've completely gotten over the whole incident. That's what I've decided to call it. _The incident. _A one time screw up that will never happen again. It was a mistake. Besides, Damon has completely ignored me since. He refuses to talk to me or even look at me. Honestly, it's been awkward.

"Taking care of me? I do not need a babysitter, Stefan." I said hoping that my face didn't convey what I was feeling.

"He's not babysitting you. He wont even bother you unless you are sick. He will bring you whatever you want. That way you can get well in time for me to come home. Please, just try to put up with him." Stefan said and kissed my forehead. He walked out the door. Leaving me alone with Damon.

I stood up and went over to the wardrobe in the corner. I picked out some jeans and a tank top and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door a little more forcefully than necessary but I was angry! He couldn't just leave and say that Damon was going to watch me. I'm not a baby and Stefan definitely isn't in charge of me. He can't tell me what to do.

After brushing my teeth and hair and putting on clothes, I left the bathroom.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Damon asked as I grabbed my purse.

I gave him an annoyed look. "So now you're talking to me?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I mean. You haven't talked to me since...well...since...that thing."

"By _"that thing" _you mean us having sex?"

"That's exactly what I mean and you know it."

"Wasn't it you who told me that you wanted nothing to do with me and it was a mistake?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yes you did. Now I think that I at least deserve to know why I'm going to get in trouble with Stefan."

"I'm going to the grill."

"You have been puking for the last two weeks and you think a restaurant is the right place for you to go?"

"Fine then. I'm going home."

"Then I'm coming with you. Jenna is on that business trip and there's no one to help you if you get bad off."

" If I get that bad I will call Bonnie." I reach for the door and try to twist the knob. My hand doesn't move. It just stays there, paralyzed.

"Elena?" I heard Damon ask. My mind goes cloudy and I can't make anything out. I saw a tunnel all around me. "Elena?" Was the last thing I heard before I collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a room with thousands of bright lights. They hurt my head. Every wall in the room was completely white. There was a picture of a sailboat hanging on one of the walls. I look around and realize that I'm lying in a bed. I don't recognize anything.

A woman walks in. She has a white jacket over her clothes. She is carrying a clipboard. "Miss. Gilbert? Welcome back. I hoped that you would wake up soon. Your friend is very anxious. He even yelled at some of the orderlies until they agreed to get a doctor to your room immediately."

"I'm in the hospital?" I said talking a guess.

"Very good Miss. Gilbert. You probably don't have a concussion if you can tell that." He gets a flashlight out of his pocket and shines it in my eyes. "Follow the light." She shines it left and right. "Your pupils aren't dilated. Everything looks good." A young nurse about my age came into the room and handed the doctor a clipboard with a paper attached. "Alright Elena. Looks like we have your blood results back. And let me be the first to say congratulations!"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"In about seven months, absolutely. Until then you might feel a little nauseous or light headed."

"What do you mean? Why seven months?"

"Congrats! You are pregnant!" My face twisted into a look of shock and fear. How could I be pregnant? The only person I had sex with was a vampire. Vampires couldn't procreate. Damon said those very words to me not that long ago.

"That's not possible. Those results must be wrong."

"Are you a virgin Miss. Gilbert?" The doctor asked, scanning the paper up and down.

"No. But it doesn't matter I cant be."

She looked at me with a sad expression. "I'm very sorry Elena but you are pregnant. I take it this pregnancy is a surprise?" I just nodded. I couldn't be pregnant. Could I? "Well, we have connections with adoption agencies. Would you like me to set you up with an appointment? "

"Can I get an abortion here?" I ask suddenly. This wasn't something I wanted. Besides, it's not like Stefan would believe me. Or was it even his... It could be... No! "Can I get a paternity test done here?"

"Both can be done here. But you aren't permitted to leave until five tonight." Before she left she gave me one last, disappointed look. "Miss. Gilbert, I know this may come as a shock but will you promise to reconsider this decision? You have a precious life growing inside of you. You are going to have one of the greatest gifts on this earth. Some of us aren't that lucky." I nodded and she left the room.

If Stefan was the father I would tell him. He deserved to know. He would make a great father. We could get married and have the baby, and raise it together. This baby could be raised in love. Besides, there was a greater chance that it was Stefan's baby than Damon's.

If Damon was the father then I would get an abortion while I was here. Nobody would ever know. I wouldn't have to tell Stefan I cheated on him. And Damon wouldn't have to become something he wasn't ready to be. I silently prayed that it wouldn't come to an abortion. I didn't know if I could handle that.

The door swung open and Damon waltzed in. "How are you? They wouldn't come look at you. The nurse said there were some patients that needed up care urgently. I had to yell at a few of the people. Im just surprised they didn't kick me out, not that they could have."

"You shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I'm just fine. They said I have a stomach flu. That's why I've been so sick and it's the reason I passed out."

"Did they give you medicine?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen. You're not going to like this but they insist on testing you too. You and I both know you can't get sick but like I said, they are insisting."

"Then why exactly didn't they ask me themselves?"

"They were afraid. Do you blame them? After the scene you made trying to get a doctor it's a wonder they didn't call the police."

"If you say its important, then I will get tested."

"Thanks." I give him a smile and press the button for the nurse. After about a minute she comes into the room. "My doctor should have ordered a saliva test for Mr. Salvator."

She looks at my for at the foot of my bed and says, "Of course. Mr. Salvator, if you will just open your mouth and let me get a swab." She walks up to the chair he was sitting in. Damon opens his mouth and the sticks a large q-tip looking thing into his mouth. "It should take roughly fifteen minutes. We will let you know when the results are back from the lab." She walks out of the room with the sample in hand.

Ten minutes went by with the clock ticking every second. To say it was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the year. "Damon?"

"Yes?" He asked, startled by the break in the silence.

"Can you run down to the cafeteria and get me a drink?"

"If I do that I will miss the test results." he said, getting up and walking over to the door. "I will return." He walked out the door.

I was glad to have alone time. I just needed to relax and clear my head. Too bad I didn't get it. Almost immediately after Damon left, the nurse came back in. She was earlier than she should have been.

"Miss. Gilbert, I have the results of the paternity test. It is a positive match." Did she just say that is was positive? That meant Damon was the father. I felt my world stop at that moment. Like I had clicked the pause button on my life. "Miss. Gilbert? Are you alright?"

"How soon can we schedule an abortion?" I ask her.

"Dr. Baker had a feeling this would be what you wanted. She cleared her appointments for today. We can do it right now."

"So soon?" I thought I would at least have time to prepare. But it's not like it would get any easier. "Alright." The nurse left the room for a minute and came back with a wheelchair.

"Go ahead and sit here. I'll wheel you down to the surgery room." I stand up for the first time in hours. I can feel my legs trembling. Not from the lack of usage but from the fear.

I sat down in the chair, flattening my hospital gown down. The nurse wheeled me out the door and down the hallway. There were patients sitting on benches lining the walls. Damon caught up to us. He stopped the nurse and asked, "Where are you going?"

The nurse started to answer but I interrupted her. "The doctor needed to do a couple more tests. I'll be back to the room in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked. His eyes were full of worry.

"No!" I answered, a little to quickly. "No. I'll be fine. No need to worry. See you in a few minutes." I give him a reassuring smile before the nurse wheels me into the operation room.

The floor is a steel gray color that contrasted with the walls. There we a few tables around the room with the exam table in the middle. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Just sit on the table and relax. Everything will be just fine." She left the room, leaving me all alone. I sat on the table and put my legs in the stirrups. I was on the verge of hyperventilation. The walls seemed to be closing in on me. Was I making a mistake?

Before I could reconsider, Dr. Baker came into the room. "Let's get this show on the road." She said and walked to the sink to wash her hands. Then she walked over to the table and sat on the stool in front of me. "Just lay back and relax, sweetie. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes." She grabbed a long tool from one of the tables.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively. All I could think about was the child in my stomach. It was a life. A baby. I was killing my very own baby. I couldn't do this. This was my flesh and blood. My child. I jumped up from the table, running out the door. I ran through the hallways until I found one that looked deserted. I leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, tears pouring down my face. I couldn't do it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so that chapter was a bit intense in the end. I just felt the need to get inside Elena's head. I felt that it was necessary if she was going to make a decision like that to put her feelings in. Sorry if that got to serious.

Chapter 5-

I wandered the hallway for god knows how long. Just thinking. Feelings were rushing through my mind at light speed. One minute I'm sad and the next I'm overjoyed. I wondered if this was due to the hormones or if I was just going crazy.

Eventually I found my way back to my room. I had no idea how I had gotten there, just that I could finally go home. Damon was waiting for me inside. He was pacing back and forth. He heard me enter the room and his head shot up. His blue eyes were flaming. "Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was? I had the whole hospital security out looking for you. I was afraid that nurse had taken you somewhere to murder you." I wave him off and grab my clothes from a chair. I hated him. I hated him so much. He did this to me. It was his fault. If he hadn't come to my room that night then this whole thing would have turned out differently. "What? You've been gone for the last two and a half hours and you aren't giving me an explanation?"

"Damon, I was walking around. I needed some time." I walk into the bathroom and start to change clothes. He storms into the bathroom just as I get my gown off. "Damon!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before. Just get dressed and were going home." He said, standing there tapping his foot. I get dressed in record time, only glancing in the mirror once. I looked terrible. My hair was sticking up everywhere and my makeup was smeared. We go to the front desk to finish filling out paperwork and sign the discharge papers.

I was just ready to get home as fast as possible. We walk out to Damon's car and head off. I could tell Damon was furious but frankly, I didn't care. He could be as mad as he wanted and I wouldn't care. "So are you planning on telling me what's wrong or do I have to get it out of you myself?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me."

"Oh whatever. Of course something is wrong. You ran away from the doctor and you were missing for hours. So either tell me or I'll make you tell me."

"How? You can't compel me and you won't hurt me. There's nothing you can do."

The car picked up speed. "You are very right. I can't compel you and I definitely wont hurt you but I can tell Stefan."

"You wouldn't." I glare at him.

"Try me. Tell me or I promise I will call him."

"You don't want to know." I couldn't see a way around this except telling him, which I wasn't going to do.

"Oh, I really do."

"It's not your business."

"Don't be bitchy. Tell me the truth right now."

"Bitchy? You think I'm being bitchy? Well just wait. I can get worse."

"What? Are you on your period or something? PMS?"

Jerk. "You don't even know what your talking about." The car kept picking up speed. Damon was getting angrier by the second.

"Well, please. Enlighten me!" he yelled.

"Stop it Damon!"

"Why? You don't want to tell me? Too bad!"

"I'm not doing this with you!"

"You are just purposely trying to get under my skin! Trying to annoy me! Do you enjoy watching me suffer while I wonder why you are so upset? Do you like seeing how hurt I am when you and Stefan are near? I bet you do!"

"Pull the car over, Damon!"

"Why? How will you get home? You could always call your precious Stefan!"

"I'm walking!"

"Go ahead! I don't care anymore!"

The car pulls to a stop and I get out. "Do you really want to know why I was gone? Because once you find this out things are never going to be the same! My life will officially be over!"

"Don't be dramatic! Just spit it out already!"

"I was having an abortion!"

"What?" Damon's voice lowered to a whisper. "But to have an abortion you have to be-"

"Pregnant? Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! I'm pregnant!"

I start walking down the road. My stomach hadn't gotten any better in the last few hours. It was still churning. "But how?"

"Go away, Damon."

He stops and gets in front of me. "Does Stefan know?"

"Stefan?"

"He deserves to know that he's going to be a father." Damon thought Stefan was the father? I hadn't thought of that before. I didn't even have to tell him. I could say the baby was Stefan's! I could still have Stefan and the baby! "Wait. Did you get the abortion?"

"No. I couldn't do it."

"Elena, I know you're upset but can we please get in the car? Its starting to rain." he pulls me back to the car and we both get in. He starts the car and we are speeding down the road, once again. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked cautiously.

"No. It's not your fault." that was a lie. It was completely his fault. The house came into view. Outside, Stefan was walking around. I jump out of the car and run up to him.

I throw my arms around his neck. "I thought you were gone!"

"I came back early. Where were you? I came home and you, Damon, and the car were gone. I got worried." he peers around me to look at Damon. "So where were you?"

Damon, much to my dismay, actually answered a question truthfully for once. "We were at the hospital."

"What? Why? I thought you only had a virus!"

Before Damon answered _that _question I jumped in. "I have a stomach flu. I got overworked and passed out. Damon overreacted and took me to the hospital."

"Are you alright now? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine except..."

"Except what?" I could tell Stefan was worried. I could also tell that Damon was expecting me to tell Stefan I was pregnant. But I wasn't ready. It felt wrong.

"I'm really hungry." I said with a smile.

"Then I will go make something." he gave me a kiss and disappeared inside the house.

I turned to find Damon staring at me. And he did not look happy.

"You didn't tell him! What the hell, Elena?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Of course its the right time! He needs to know he's going to be a father! Unless... I know why you're not telling him! It's not his baby!" oh god. He had figured it out. He knew it was his child. He was getting angrier by the second. "I swear if it's Matt's I'll kill him."

"You think it's Matt's? You are crazier than I thought. I promise you, this baby is absolutely not Matt's."

"Then why won't you tell Stefan?"

Just as Damon said that he walked out. "Tell Stefan what?"

"Yeah Elena. Tell Stefan what?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm going to the grill to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. I just didn't want you to get worried."

"Should I come?" Stefan asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need some girl time." I heard Damon snicker from behind me. "Damon, since my car isn't here, you don't mind if I take yours right?" that should take care of two of my problems. An annoying Damon. And making sure he doesn't follow me. Damon said no at the same time, Stefan said yes. "Thanks." I grab the keys out of Damon's hand and jump in the car. With a grin i yell, "Thanks!" and drive off.

The town looked exactly the same and completely different. The building looked the same and I recognized the people. But in seven short months, there would be a new addition to this small town. And I was bringing it into this world. I would be bringing a baby with me everywhere. It was an odd thought.

I pulled into the grill parking lot and walked in the door. Caroline and Bonnie were already sitting at our usual table. A table with a good view of the kitchen. Where Matt worked. I walked over and sat down. "Enjoying the view, Caroline?"

"Absolutely!"

Bonnie spoke up."We called you two hours ago. Where were you?" I was sure my face gave it all away. I had prepared what to tell Stefan but could I tell my friends the truth? "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I look them both in the eye. "I need you to promise that you will keep what I'm about to tell you, a secret no matter what. Its really, really important."

"Of course." They both said in unison.

"I'm...I'm well..."

"Elena, we are your best friends. You can tell us anything." Bonnie said.

"I'm pregnant." They both gasp. Probably not what they were expecting to hear.

"But I though vampires couldn't procreate!" Caroline questioned.

"Neither did I. But apparently they can. There's something else..." They exchanged a glance. They obviously were wondering what else there could be. After all, I was already pregnant. "It's not exactly Stefan's baby. It's Damon's." There mouths dropped open and I was flooded with a string of questions that I only heard half of. So I told them the story. The _whole_ story. I didn't leave anything out.

"You've got to tell them." Caroline pointed out. "You cant just pretend its Stefan's!"

"Caroline's right. The truth would eventually come out and hurt everyone ten times more than if you told them now." Bonnie said.

"I'm just like Katherine aren't I?"

"Only if you don't tell the truth."

_Buzz, buzz. _My cell phone went off in my purse.

_"Hello?"_

_"Elena. You've been a very naught girl lately." _It was Katherine.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked. I held up one finger to show them to wait.

_"Katherine, what do you want?"_

_"I hear you're pregnant. Congratulations. I assume Damon already knows." I stayed silent. "No? Well, I'm on my way there now. Maybe I can fix that problem for you."_

_"No! Katherine don't!"_

_"Too late." _I could hear the smile in her voice. _"See you soon Elena."_

I hung up the phone and looked at Bonnie and Caroline. "We have to go. Katherine's on her way to Stefan and Damon. She knows and I have a feeling she's not going to keep quiet."


End file.
